1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an improved method for soldering electronic components to printed circuit boards for producing electronic subassemblies. This method is more particularly related to a method of reducing the loss of a cover gas from the process chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
The art of soldering electronic components to printed circuit boards is well known. It is also well known that exposing the electronic subassemblies to an inert cover gas during the soldering operation will result in a more reliable product.
It has been recognized that minimizing the loss of the cover gas would make the soldering operation more efficient. Some of the known commercially available equipment have employed selectively operated doors; strips of material, that act as a curtain; air curtains; and the like to minimize the loss of the cover gas. It has been determined that there is a need for a more efficient method for conserving a cover gas, that is used in a soldering operation. This needed method preferably would not require the use of mechanical doors, curtains or the like. This improved method must also be energy efficient while maintaining a predetermined level of the cover gas.
It has been found that the present invention solves the identified need.